


Palace

by MontanaMermaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dark Harry, It starts off light, Light Sadism, Lord Harry, M/M, Prince Louis, Punishment, inspired by marquis de sade, no one gets their head chopped off, pre french revoltion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaMermaid/pseuds/MontanaMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Louis is struggling. Struggling due to the lack of faith France has in its monarchy. On the cusp of a Revolution he feels hopeless. Introduce a new Lord to the court and all of that could change. </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is the prince of france who ends up responsible for all of France and may or may not enjoy being whipped by a Lord in the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The loud clicking of a heel was heard throughout the parlor. Inside stood a man pacing back and fourth between the fainting couch and organ. His brow was furrowed and his shoulders were tense. Each day threatening messages were sent to the palace. Angry with venom in their words, the people of France grew tired. They grew tired of living in a world where ones could play hopscotch with gemstones while they died of starvation. They grew tired of King Louis XVII Prince Louis knew not all monarchs were liked by their subjects. But this, this was new. His own father was almost at the feet of those who should be kissing his. However the subjects were thankful you see. King Louis XVII was bedridden with sickness. His days were numbered. And before he knew it, King Louis XVII would then pass down the crown to his son, King Louis XVII. 

 

The drapes were drawn closed. The fire place in the corner of the room was ablaze. In the middle of the bed was King Louis XVII, his eyes closed shut. Next to the bed sat his mistress, Lady Flora Gusteau. Prince Louis snarled in distaste at the sight. 

“How dare you.” He spat toward the woman.

She let out a laugh once taking in the fact the Prince had entered the King’s bed chamber.

“My little prince! Have you come to say goodbye to your father?” She asked in mock.

“How dare you insult the future king of France, and disrespect the current.” 

“If he found I did such I wouldn’t have my head.”

“It seems as if you already don’t have one.”

Suddenly a loud coughing fit was booming throughout the room.

“My liege!” Flora shrieked and reached for the kings hand, who sadly took hers in his.

Prince Louis was sickened at the sight. His mother, Queen Johanne, god bless her soul, passed away years before during childbirth to one of his sisters. However his father had been with Lady Gusteau since he could remember. His first memory of her was when he saw her servicing his father after court. That was a memory that he could live without. After the passing of his mother, The King became ruthless. Pressuring Louis to strive for more power of his subjects. 

“Your majesty, I have come to relay a message on behalf of your heirs.” Louis said softly after his father’s sudden coughing fit.

His father nodded for him to continue on.

“In order to prepare myself for the crown I must travel to see what is happening outside of the palace.” He stated, quickly noticing the look of distain of his father’s face.

“You will do no such thing.” The king said, trying to sit up.

“But I am the future king, I could be crowned any day!”

“It is not safe outside the palace for you. Even if you do proceed me when I die. Our subjects are ruthless heathens who want nothing more than to disrupt and ruin France’s name. “

But his father had done that all on his own. May he remind his father of the impending war due to his lack of integrity and justification for the better of France? maybe not. 

“As much as your words mean to me your majesty, I must do this. This is for the better of my Country.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flashbacks and in rolls a storm, but also a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first official chapter! This is mostly just more filler but also a lot of flashbacks. There is a tiny tiny tiny moment of underage.

A flash of lightning lit up the bedroom. Dark rumbles of thunder echoed and rattled against the walls. It was the night before one of the most important balls of the year. However sleep was not coming easy to the young prince. The stress of his upcoming duties wore him thin. 

Louis let out a small huff after one particularly loud clap of thunder. Most likely all of those in the palace lay awake due to the storm. Louis was a strong believer in the weather showing warning to upcoming events. (pathetic fallacy)  
If he were to slip out of bed he would be bombarded by staff who insisted he rest up for the upcoming event. He then squeezed his eyes shut and tried to chase sleep. However a conversation with a particular member of staff replayed in his head.

"Marriage, my young prince, it will find itself in your near future." Niall said while pouring hot water in louis' tub. 

Louis hissed at the hot water and at the words coming from his servants choice of words.

"Niall please try to refrain from mentioning stress inducing things whist I try to relax for the evening." 

"I'm just warning you. I had walked in on a conversation between your father and his advisors. Almost was beheaded when I was caught." 

Louis curled legs to his chest and held them. Niall noticed this and patted him on the head.

"It's not that I don't ever want to get married but at the moment I do not see myself needing the stress of a wife and all of France."

Niall nodded and began to sponge at Louis' arms. "With all do respect young sire, but you have no choice. He is the king." 

Louis snorted loudly, "More of a king than a father." 

"What would happen if you refused?" Niall asked quietly as if he new the horrid answer.

"Banishment or worse, no damn choice." 

 

Deciding sleep was not in his cards, Louis swung both legs out of bed and padded out of his cambers. This time of night, or early morning, was always eery. This may be his home but the palace walls held deep and dark secrets. Secrets Louis dared to ever know. 

Candelabra in hand he made his way down the long halls. Members of staff were either sleeping or were busy in other parts of the palace. Those who were awake at this hour either worked in the kitchen or those who tended to his father, who could be ill at all times of the day or night. Once passing the main staircase he heard a group of voices in a loud whisper.

"You will find it in your favor if you so as let me retire to a guest chamber for the evening as it has been quite the evening." An unfamiliar voice rasped.

"Sir you are not permitted to enter the palace at such a time without the permission of his majesty." 

"His majesty knows of my presence in his land. Now if you would lead me to a chamber before I find it myself."

"But sir-"

"If you try to stop me from gaining sleep one more time you will find yourself hanging from the chandelier by your scrotum." 

A loud squeak was heard.

"O-oh! Um of course Sir. I will bring you to your chamber immediately. I just ask you to be as quiet as possible. The only chambers available are those next to the Prince."

Who was this that was about to be in his guest chambers? Chambers reserved for mostly Lord Payne or Lord Lucas. 

"I wouldn't dream on waking the Princess." The guest said lowly as they approached the stairs. 

The stairs! He was near the stairs! He was in his night gown for gods sake! Quickly he rushed behind a large hanging tapestry and blew out the candles. He then peaked to see the approaching voices.

"No sir. The princess' chambers are on the other side of the castle." The staff member corrected.

"I'm aware. Does the young majesty often have vacancy in his guest chambers?" The tall dark stranger asked, from what Louis could now see in the dark hall. 

"Not as often as he used to. He used to have Lord Payne around very ofter, I'm sure you know of him, yes?" 

"Yes I know Lord Payne. I guess the little prince may know him a bit more than myself, in more ways than one." He snarled.

Louis was confused by two things. One, a staff member was gossiping about him and two, This stranger was intrigued by Lord Payne's presence in the Palace. But why? 

Louis waited until the foot steps were long away until he removed himself from behind the tapestry. He then noticed that the sun slowly began to rise from east and shone just a sliver through the windows. Oh no! His staff would soon be wandering the halls! He quickly shuffled back to his chambers only to hear a loud bang outside his guest chambers, which were now occupied.

Once in his own and back in his bed, he shut his eyes tightly once again. This time however it wasn't his conversation with Niall that kept him awake. It was the slow drawl of his guest that haunted his thoughts. Who were they, and why did they sound so familiar. 

 

Years prior when Louis was a mere boy he would spend his summers down by the lake. He enjoyed feeding the ducklings while his sisters sat under their parasols whilst being read to. However one summer day, while the sun shone harshly down on the brown hair'd prince, foreign footsteps found their way next to him.

"Tragic isn't it? How such little creatures depend on others. Almost like a Prince being fed by his servants." Louis jolted. Startled and quite frankly shocked at the strangers manners. He turned and took in said stranger. The man was no older than Louis's youngest chamber maid. His dark brown hair fell in ringlets around his face. His bright green eyes focused in on him. 

"Pardon me?" Louis asked and was slightly nervous of the man in front of him.

The man let out a laugh before shaking his head and bowing before Louis. 

"My dearest apologies your liege. Just a mere mumble is all." 

"Very well. May I help you with something? My father is not here if you were looking for him." 

"No actually I was looking for you."

Louis blushed. It was rare that older men asked for the young prince. And if they did, they usually tried to have him get the king. 

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I had to see your face. You see I have only heard rumors of such beauty." The stranger said and Louis turned dark pink.

"Um Sir- I-" 

"My name is Lord Styles. And do not feel the need to blush Prince Louis. You should be used to such compliments." Lord Styles said, stepping closer to Louis.

"It is usually more appropriate when referring to her majesty the Queen, or the many princesses." 

"But none of them have that sparkle in their eyes."

"Lord Styles, this conversation is becoming highly inappropriate." Louis quickly stated.

"My dear Louis you should be thankful of such a compliment. How would the king feel if he found his only son disrespected one of his house members? I don't think he'd be too happy." Lord Styles threatened, his eyes becoming dark.

"He wouldn't be happy at all. My dearest apologies Lord Styles. Thank you for your kind words." Louis said with a bow. 

Suddenly Louis's chin was grasped tightly and tilted upward. Blue eyes staring deeply into dark green. 

"You will never bow before me Louis. It is I who should be bowing for you. Accepting my compliment is a compliment itself. However should you choose to show thanks to me, I can think of other ways." Lord Styles surged forward and kissed the prince soundly on the lips. 

Louis was in shock. He had never dealt with such a person before, not to mention a lord! Quickly he pulled away and began to shake. 

"Sir! That was highly inappropriate! My father will have you beheaded!" Louis stammered. 

"He will never do such a thing. It was nice to see you Prince Louis. I will see you soon." Lord Styles said with a curt bow and began to walk away from Louis. 

Had Louis just been kissed on the lips? He quickly brought his hands to his lips and felt the wetness. He had! If his parents ever found out he was kissed by someone that wasn't his future spouse he would be thrown in prison! Quickly he ran toward the direction of where his mother and sisters lay. 

Unbeknownst to Louis, Lord Styles smirked as he entered his carriage. He had finally built up the courage to approach the Prince. He had this plan for a while now and if all went as he hoped, which it did, all would be in his favor. He laughed to himself while twisting a ring on his finger. All would be in his favor, one way or another.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note!

hi everyone! this is not a chapter update but just me letting you know that I will be updating very soon! I appreciate everyone who has reached out asking when I'll be updating. I have been super busy with work but am finally gonna put time and effort into my writing. Thanks so much!


End file.
